Blue Haired Beauty
by DK2.5
Summary: Did you ever hear the statement that one moment can change lives? The lesson is learned by Bra and Goten as they become closer friends. But as time goes by, do Goten and Bra want something else out of their friendship? G/B and slight T/P
1. Chapter 1

**Uhh... Hi there. I'm the writer (kinda obvious). I just wanted to give ya'll (- FUNNY WORD) a little background info on like... everything I think? Well one, my Mac doesn't have spell check so if anything is spelled wrong don't hesitate to tell me. Random Fact number 2. This is my first Fanfic, so I'm gonna try and make this short, about 5-10 chapters. It might end up longer, depends on how I feel about it. 3: I'm a guy so I'm gonna write like one (don't ask don't judge). Numba four: Although I enjoy authors creativity with their conversations at the beginning of each chapter, I am WAAAY too lazy for that. So that's a big no-no. Piece of information number 5: I'm gonna write as fast as I can, but I have stuff to do. Example is ride my bike 'round town trying to find a friend to hang out with (very possible waste of time). Also there is wading through a rocky swampy river with my buddies (yes I said buddies, gotta problem with that!). And last (butt not least) {I said butt... haha}, I want you guys to R&R (I think it means read and review or something like that?). I like to have feedback, both good and bad, about whatever I write. I hate people who only give good criticism. They piss me off. If you absolutely hate it, at least tell me what you didn't like about it so I can improve on my writ-t-t-t-ting (sorry for the stutter). Now, I take my leave so you can sit like a bum and read my story and (hopefully?) enjoy! SMILEY FACE FOR EFFECT XD, or as Brock Baker puts it, *this face - XD***

**I'm also a very energetic person (^^probably realized that already^^)**

**Here goes nothin'**

**DISCLAIMER: (whateverhisnameis)ownseverythingandidont. Few... BEGIN!**

**CHAPTER 1: THE INCIDENT**

* * *

><p><strong>BRA'S P.O.V.<strong>

She was doing her homework in her room. She was zipping through it. What took her classmates hours to do, it took her given an hour of homework, it would be done in 10 minutes tops. High School bored her.

'High School,' she thought, 'what a joke.' She was the daughter of the smartest women in Japan, probably the world, and they put her through high school. Vegeta didn't want to, but Bulma wanted her to have a 'normal human life'. She was adamant about the topic. There was no chance in convincing her with anything. Except cooking, and that was a-

Her thoughts were broken by a piercing shout, "WOMAN, WHERE'S MY FOOD!"

"IT'S COMING, THE PIZZA GUY SHOULD BE HERE SOON. AND DON'T CALL ME WOMAN!"

'God, I hate when they do that,' Bra thought to herself. "QUIET DOWN I'M TRYING TO WORK!"

"Sorry Bra," said Bulma apologetically.

'Finally,' she thought, 'some quiet.'

The doorbell rang. "WOMAN, THERE'S FOOD, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"OPEN IT YOURSELF... AND DON'T CALL ME WOMAN! I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!"

"I can't deal with this anymore! MOM I'M GOING TO GOTEN'S HOUSE!" She flew out her window before she got a response.

When she got to Goten's apartment, she flew through the window. She tended to do that lately. She called for Goten. When she got a muffled response from the bedroom, she walked over to the door and called again.

"Goten?" she asked. Another muffled response. She quietly opened the door. Goten instinctively turned around. Naked. Dripping wet from the shower he just took.

Bra screamed. And ran.

* * *

><p><strong>GOTEN'S P.O.V.<strong>

Goten was surprised. Bra had Saiyin hearing, why couldn't she hear him through the door? He knew he had to talk to her about it, but he didn't have time to do it for a few days. He was really busy with work.

'I could talk to her tonight,' he thought to himself, 'you know what, I'm gonna go to C.C. to talk to her right now.'

He got dressed as quickly. As soon as he was done he flew out the window to C.C.

* * *

><p><strong>AT C.C.<strong>

Goten knocked on the door, expecting Bulma or Bra to open it, maybe even Trunks.

"What do you want, Brat," Vegeta asked.

"Uh... Hi Vegeta, I was wondering if I could talk to Bra for a few minutes," Goten responded.

"I don't care, spawn of a retard. Your wasting my time. Go! I could be training right now. Stupid Woman with her G.R. and..." Vegeta mumbled while walking away.

He walked in and found Bulma in the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Vegeta?" He asked.

"He broke the GR for the third time this week, so I told him I'm not fixing it until Monday."

"That would explain the attitude... Anyway, do you know were Bra is?"

"She came storming in a few minutes ago, I asked her what was wrong, but she wouldn't answer. I think she's in her bedroom," said Bulma, "Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah, it's kinda a long story, but thanks for the info," Goten replied while leaving the room.

He slowly climbed the stairs and when got to Bra's room, he knocked twice, hoping for a response.

"Bra? It's Goten, we really need to talk," he said through the door.

There was silence for a few moments then a, "Come on in," from Bra.

Goten opened the door and couldn't believe his eyes. For the first time in his adult life he noticed how beautiful Bra really was. He couldn't believe that he missed something so gorgeous that had been in front of him his whole life. Her sapphire blue eyes mirrored the lights of the room. Her soft, blue hair, kept in perfect condition. Her amazingly toned body, toned to perfection because of her Saiyan calorie system. Her perfect lips, soft-looking and red from her lipstick. To Goten, Bra was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"Hello?" asked Bra, snapping Goten back to reality.

"Oh... Sorry, Hi Bra, what did you want?" he asked confused.

"What did I want? Your the one that came to my house to talk to me! Sometimes I think that there's nothing in that head of yours."

"Uh, yea..." Goten said with a signature Son smile, "I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier, and-"

"Don't worry about it Goten," replied Bra, "It's absolutely OK. It was just an incident, these types of things happen to everyone."

Suddenly, Bra felt an urge to be near Goten. She wanted to just be held in his arms. She quickly pushed away those thoughts and blushed slightly.

"Bra, I want to make it up to you, why don't we go to a club or something tonight?" said Goten.

"Sure, why not? That could be fun. Let me change into something better. Wait here." Bra said excitedly while walking to her giant closet.

When She opened the door to her walk in closet, Goten caught a glimpse of what it look like. To him, it was a mass of fashion technology. On the walls, there were rotating clothes hangers. Each isle of hangers was a different type of clothing. The back wall was the same as the other walls, but instead of clothes hangers, there was a rotating shoe rack (it looked sort of like the spinning racks in WALL-E's house-thing). In the corner of the closet, between the right wall and the back wall, there was and alcove that had three mirrors that reached from the floor to the ceiling. The ceiling was also a mirror that reflected the bright blue carpet flooring.

She spent at the least 20 minutes in her closet. Goten knew that she was like this, but he was losing his patients.

"Bra, it shouldn't take half an hour just to change! What's taking so long?" he asked.

"I can't decide what to wear!"

"It doesn't matter!"

After ten more minutes of waiting, Bra finally came out.

"I want your opinion on this, Goten," she told him while walking out to him, "how do I look?"

Bra walked out of the closet in tight black pants that show her off her ass. She wore a blue V-neck tank-top that showed a mild amount of her cleavage. Goten stood there with his mouth agape. He couldn't help himself.

"Hello? Goten? I asked you a question?"

"Oh, uhh, yea, the question. Bra, you're beautiful," Goten said.

"Thank you, Goten. Is there anything I need to touch up on?" Bra asked skeptically.

"Bra," Goten said, "you look amazing, you'll be fine. The only thing that your gonna have to worry about are the guys that are gonna drool all over you."

'Did he just call me beautiful? No, he was talking about what I was wearing, and my make-up,' She thought.

'Didi I just call her beautiful? I mean she is but I said it to her face... Damn.' Goten thought.

After a couple minutes of silence, Goten asked nervously, "Uhh, hey Bra, I think we should get going. Do you want to fly or drive?"

"Lets fly, it'll be much faster and I wanna club as much as possible."

"Ok... Do you want me to carry you? I don't think you flying in that is very appropriate." Goten persisted.

"Oh, that would be great! Thanks!" Bra said.

Faster than humanly possible, Goten picked up Bra in his arms bridal style. For some reason she wasn't wearing perfume that night. Her sent was overwhelming to him. He started to get light headed and dizzy. He had an urge to bite her neck. Instinctively, he leaned his head down and smelt her skin. The sent flowing through his nostrils. Then, he found her neck and rested his chin there.

"Uhh... Goten, what the fuck are you doing?" Bra asked skeptically.

"Oh, hi Bra. Why are you in my arms again?" Goten replied.

"We're going clubbing Goten! How can you be such an air head! You started sniffing me and nuzzling my neck!"

"I was? Oh yea, I remember now."

"What did you think you were doing?" Bra demanded.

"Uhh, I was sniffing you?"

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER, THATS A QUESTION! I WANT A LEGIT ANSWER!"

"Bra, I really don't know why I did it. Lets just go, ok?" Goten said.

Before Bra could answer, Goten flew through the balcony.

"Goten! Slow down! We can take as much time as we want!" Bra screamed.

"Ah, sorry Bra."

As they were flying, Bra relaxed her head onto Goten's shoulder and inhaled his sent. The more she inhaled, the more jumbled up her thoughts got. She was thinking about Goten's everlasting happy-go-lucky attitude. She thought about Goten's amazingly toned body. His amazingly toned arms. His amazingly toned chest. Then her thought brought her to the incident that happened earlier. His amazingly toned thighs. His lo-

She snapped out of it quickly. They were still flying when she got out of her sent triggered trance.

'Dammit, now I'm doing, too. But more importantly; did he notice me sniffing him?' she questioned herself. 'It must be the Saiyan side of me. I remember daddy telling me something about Saiyin senses or something like that. I'll have to "ask" him later.'

Suddenly, Goten shook her. "Bra. Hey Bra, were here."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter #1.<strong>

**I'd like to make an anouncement. Echem... I'd like to thank DarkbelieverAnge for the great feedback. This person is amazing! A godsend. 2. I'd like to thank Xj9 for the inspiration (read her stories, their great), and for the encouragement. And last, I'd like to thank the readers for reading my story. And for all of you people who plan on reviewing, I'd like to thank you in advance! Again thank you, and GOOD NIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have four words that describe the worst song ever: Swag Like Wonton Soup. RANT OVER**

**LAST TIME, ON DK2.5's STORY...**** (you have to imagine it in the voice of the announcer from super-friends [don't ask me how I know this] to have the best enjoyment... Whatever you want to call it. But thats the ****LAST TIME**** voice from now on)**

_She snapped out of it quickly. They were still flying when she got out of her sent triggered trance. _

'_Dammit, now I'm doing, too. But more importantly; did he notice me sniffing him?' she questioned herself. 'It must be the Saiyan side of me. I remember daddy telling me something about Saiyin senses or something like that. I'll have to "ask" him later.'_

_Suddenly, Goten shook her. "Bra. Hey Bra, were here."_

**And now, Back to the show**

**BRA'S P.O.V.**

"Bra? Hello?" Goten asked curiously. Soon a devilish smile crept upon his face. In his younger days, him and Trunks were known for their mischievous ways. Why not bring back the memories?

All of a sudden, Goten took a big deep breath in.

"BRA! WAKE UP!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Birds flew off of their trees. Squirrels climbed into their tree holes. People covered their ears in pain and the fear of losing their hearing.

"AHHHH! GOTEN! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? YOU COULD'VE JUST SHAKEN ME AWAKE YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM YOU PILE OF MONKEY INTESTINES! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME YOU ASS MUNCHING SON OF A BITCH! HOW IMMATURE CAN YOU GET YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE A LIFELESS PIECE OF ASS-CAKE!" Bra shouted while hopelessly beating on Goten's chest. After a few minutes of punches, she finally calmed down.

"Goten, that was a dick move," she said.

"Hey, I'm losing my reputation."

"Which one? The one about causing mischief, or the one about being a total man-whore?"

"Hey Bra, that's going too far. There's a line between joking and insulting, and you just took 10 1/2 steps over it. That was low, even for you."

"Even for me? Even for me? Let me tell you Goten, I can get a lot meaner than this. And where does this half a step come from? Are you really that immature?"

"Fine! If your gonna PMS all night, I don't wanna be here for it" Goten said angrily. He flew away before she could say anything else.

'Gosh, that was really bad. I never knew Goten could get that angry.' she thought depressingly. She needed time to think.

"I do need to go clear things up with Goten, but he'll probably be too mad to talk to me. I think I'll just walk around for a little bit," Bra thought aloud.

Bra walked around the city with her head down, not caring where she went. After she thought about it, she decided that she would wait until tomorrow when he was not as angry.

She walked into a darker area. As she looked up, she got a good look at the alley. It was a tall brick, one entrance alleyway. One the middle of the right side, there were cracked steps leading to a rusted metal door. In the left side, closer to the back, there was a square window directly above a garbage dump.

She didn't notice the people waiting through the rusted metal door.

**GOTEN'S P.O.V.**

'What was her problem? All he did was play a prank on her. It was only to remind her that he use to be the mischief king. But she decided to take it personally and throw a hissy fit. Then she went and "Oh so jokingly" called me a man-whore. A man-whore for Dende's sake! Ok, so what if I likes to "experiment" with the female body. If she calls me that, I wonder what she calls Trunks, he's worse than me when it comes to the opposite gender. He considers them all just a good fuck. Only Dende knows when he'll decide to settle down. But whatever. How am I a man-whore if I hold steady relationships? So what if some of them only last one night? I've had relationships that lasted a few years! That's more than Bra can live up to.' He thought just letting his mind drift into a peaceful rant as he flew to Capsule Corp.

Goten landed on the back lawn and knocked on the back door. To his surprise, Vegeta opened the door... Again.

"What do you want, Brat?" Vegeta asked with venom in his voice.

"Uh... A nice hello wouldn't hurt you know? It could actually get you involved in a conversation that didn't involve fighting, calling my dad a retard, or arguing with Bulma." replied Goten.

"Brat, you do not want to cross paths with me."

"If you're in my way, I'll trample you, old man"

As Vegeta's face turned red in anger, he punched Goten in the face faster than the eye can see. Goten flew through the bushes, making an indent in the ground. He sprung up and said loudly, "If that's how you wanna play it, lets go, ya old fart."

They flew at each other blinded by anger. Vegeta angry because of Goten's disrespect to the almighty Prince of all Saiyans. Goten blinded because of his anger towards Bra.

As soon as they made contact, Vegeta did some skillful moves and had Goten in a full nelson.

"And by the way," Vegeta asked, "where the fuck is my daughter?"

"I don't know! We got into a fight and I flew off to see Trunks."

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know! I don't remember where I... Holy shit Bra's ki just spiked!"

Goten flipped Vegeta off of his back and onto the ground. When on the ground, Goten threw multiple ki blasts at him. When Vegeta got up unfazed, Goten went to his last resort.

"Solar Flare!" he screamed and flew off.

**BRA'S P.O.V.**

She walked to the end of the alley. She just needed time for herself. When she got to the end of the alleyway, she put her back against the wall.

'Why did I have to go and be such a dick to Goten? All he did was play a prank. Why did I have to go and get all up in his face? Why did I even call him a man-whore? We both know he's not. I'm just an asshole.' Bra thought solemnly.

Then, the metal door creeped open with a loud squeak. Three muscular men stepped out. One was a bald, dark-skinned man with a ripped t-shirt and a torn up pair of cargo shorts. The guy in the middle wore a solid blue polo shirt and jeans with holes in them. He had chocolate brown skin and dark black dreadlocks. The last guy was by far the worst. He had eyes that were unaligned. When he smiled, anyone could tell that he had gotten in too many fistfights. His teeth were mostly gone and the ones that were there were crooked in any direction they could. He had black, thinning hair, and wore rags. Literally rags. He was wearing a dirt-covered bed sheet that reached down to his mid-thighs. His grey sweat pants had holes everywhere. Bra was surprised they didn't fall apart just walking out of the door. Then she noticed that none of them had shoes, or socks, and most of their clothes were stolen.

Finally she stammered, "What d-do you guys w-want?"

"I don't know. Right here er' three hideous men who live on tha streets, then there's this fine young thang who walks through OUR alleyway. From the looks of yer' clothesis, you probly be a rich one." the man in the blue collared shirt said.

"So w-what did you w-want with m-me?" Bra asked fearfully.

"We here live on ther' streets. We aint' got no fine thangs like you 'round hur. So what do ya think we want? WE GONNA RAPE YA!" the hideous one said as the three men closed in on her.

"P-p-please d-don't hurt m-me. I d-didn't d-d-do anything w-wrong!" Bra cried.

When the three got close enough, they began tearing at her clothes. In an attempt to get help, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, a hand clamped on top of her mouth.

"Shut it girly, we don't got time fer yer games."

When she finally stop screaming into the guys hand, they continued their assault. She looked to the side and saw her ripped up clothes lying on the ground. Just looking at them threw her into another fit of panic.

"Hey Jimmy, looky hur, this one be a feisty one."

"Shut it Dave, you don't even know what feisty gone mean."

"At least I don't got no messed up tooth!"

"You take that back! I got these screwy teeth from savin' yer sorry ass from all them big bar fights!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT YER FUCKING PIE HOLES!"

"Yes Colvin," Jimmy and Dave said together.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP! GOTEN, SOMEONE! HELP!" Bra shouted in panic.

A hand clamped over her mouth again.

"I said shut it girly!" Dave said aggravated.

They started tearing at her bra. Soon they ripped one side off and someone else ripped her panties off.

"I call first dibs!" screamed Jimmy.

"Shut it, ya nut," Colvin replies, "I'm in charge hur, so i get to gone go first!"

Jimmy whimpered in response.

Colvin stripped down his pants. When he finally got naked, he positioned the tip of his manhood at the front of Bra's entrance.

"This gonna be fun, girly. You be in fer one hell of a ride."

He got ready to thrust in when someone punched him to the ground.

"Jimmy, I told yer good fer nothin' ass that I get to go first! What thur fuck is wrong with that puny brain you gots there?" Colvin screeched.

"Sorry boss, it aint' be me. I was lettin you go ferst, cuz' you be the boss."

"Damn right I be the boss!"

He positioned himself for a second time. He was about to try again when his face collided with a foot. Finally, they could see the attacker. He was a tall man with reckless brown hair. His deep brown eyes scanned the alleyway for evidence of what happened.

'So three guys decided to come and try to rape her? That's why her ki spiked so much! She even fell unconscious! What's wrong with these people?'

"Hey youngin', were'd you be comin from all ther sudden?" Dave asked.

"Who the fuck are you people to come and try to rape my Bra? Do you want your faces pounded in? Cuz' I'll be glad to rid the world of three more scum like you."

"Scum? Scum? We aint' no scum, we just homeless folk who gone need to appease our sexual bodilyish partses."

As Colvin started to speak, Goten flew at them with blinding speed. One by one he beat them down. First, he went to Colvin. Going faster than humanly possible, Goten beat in his neck and blasted him with ki blast. He then flew to Jimmy. He kicked out his legs and as he crumpled, dropped kicked his head. Jimmy flew like a rag doll an got his head stuck in the wall like a scarred ostrich. Then, Goten flew to Dave. He grabbed his arm and spun him around countless times. Finally, he flung him into the air and follow Dave with a Kamehameha. Goten walked slowly to Jimmy and pulled his head out of the wall.

"P-please don't hurt-t me! I only did w-what Colvin t-told me to!" he pleaded.

"I'm gonna let you go, scum, but the only reason is so that you can tell them to either not harm anybody else EVER, or castrate themselves."

"Yes mister, I'll go tell my bud's right now! I prom... prom... I prom...ise... Pornise! Yea, that's the word. Mister, I pornise to gone go tell my bud's to castrate themselves." Jimmy said relieved.

"Good. Now get out of my sight. The thought of you makes me sick."

Finally, Jimmy left the alleyway. Goten walked up to Bra's unconscious body. Jimmy unexpectedly stuck his around the corner.

"Oh, and by thur way mister. What does castrate gone mean?"

"It means chopping off your dick, you retard! And I. Said. LEAVE!" he screamed before exploding into Super Saiyan.

Eye's full of terror, Jimmy ran as fast as his legs and ripped up sweat pants would take him.

Goten then returned to Bra's side. He looked down upon her. She was lying there in her full glory. Her breast were the perfect shape, round with a teardrop shape to it. She was a very attractive women, Goten couldn't deny it.

'No no no, this is all wrong. I have no right to stare. I'm the one that caused this. It's all my fault! If only I hadn't played that stupid prank on her!' he thought.

He leaned down and gently picked her limp body off the ground. He carried her like a new husband would carry his wife. Goten tucked her head into the crook of his should as to make sure that nothing happened to her neck. Once he felt that she would be fine, he flew off. Slowly at first, but then gradually sped up. He quickly got to C.C. and blasted a window with a ki blast. He flew through as the window shattered. With a fully naked Bra in his arms, he ran to the healing tank.

"Where's a medic! I need a medic!" Goten screamed in desperation.

The doors busted open and a man in a white medical coat walked in.

"Sir, can you tell me how to use this thing? Bra needs help and she needs it now!" Goten pleaded.

"Let me just press this button, then... Vwalla! Just put her in there and attach the mask to her face and pads to her head."

Goten did as he said as fast as he could. The doctor hit a few buttons and the chamber closed and started to fill up with liquid.

'Bra, please be okay. This is all my fault. Oh, come on! I swear to god I will kill someone if you don't get better! Ugh!'

All of the sudden, Trunks walked into the room.

"Hey Goten," he said, not noticing his younger sister in the healing tank, "I felt your ki over here. What's up, bro?"

"TRUNKS, YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT! YOUR SISTER IS IN THAT HEALING TANK JUST ABOVE MY HEAD AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS HOW YOU FELT MY KI! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Geez, Goten, calm down.I did notice my sister in there. I was getting to that. Just hold your horses." Trunks said.

"Okay, I'll calm down. What do you want, Trunks?"

"I want to know why my sister is in the healing tank and why you're sitting here like a bum sulking about something I don't know about."

"Bra's in there because she almost got raped, Trunks, raped! And you're just sitting there like it's a beautiful day out and you just me the girl of your dreams. What a great brother you are," Goten said sarcastically.

"You didn't answer my full question, Goten. The other half was why are you sitting here sulking like it was your fault?"

"BECAUSE IT WAS MY FAULT!" Goten screamed before storming out of the room.

Goten stormed out of the building and flew to his special place. It was deep inside the woods, near a raging waterfall where Goten was able to think clearly. He needed a cool off. Trunks didn't understand the depth of the situation. Bra might not survive! And of course, he's just sitting there like it's no ones business.

After an hour of meditation, Goten flew back to check on Bra. When he got there he came to an enraged Vegeta waiting on the front lawn

**End of Chapter 2**

**Wow, I'm a dick. I just love cliffhangers so much. I like to keep people involved in the story, what can I say? So as some people say, R&R? I think? I'm not sure but it sounds pretty right to me. If i'm wrong someone PLEASE tell me. I don't want to run around looking like a retard through my writing because I don't know what R&R means. I'm welcome to all comments about it. Even comical ones (I like a good joke, what can i say?). I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter (chapter 1). Review = Encouragement = Hyperactivity = Creativity = Awesome Ideas = THIS STORY. And just so you all know, this is not how I expected this chapter to turn out. But it's whatever man. I also rant for too long BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3  Vegeta's Happy FunTime

**I decided to [try to] add titles to each chapter... The Big Beating... no, to forshadowy... Vegeta's Happy Fun-Time. I like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>And towards the review by Missy, I don't care if you think that I purposely made one of the creepy guys black. If you noticed, there were three of them, all of different ethnicities, and nobody else complained about it. I don't know who shoved a stick up your ass, but it wasn't me so don't start bashing me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dis... Disc... Disclaim...uhh...Disclaimer!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. KINDA OBVIOUS AIN'T IT?**

**LAST TIME, ON DK2.5's STORY...**** (remember the voice)**

"_You didn't answer my full question, Goten. The other half was why are you sitting here sulking like it was your fault?"_

"_BECAUSE IT WAS MY FAULT!" Goten screamed before storming out of the room._

_Goten stormed out of the building and flew to his special place. It was deep inside the woods, near a raging waterfall where Goten was able to think clearly. He needed a cool off. Trunks didn't understand the depth of the situation. Bra might not survive! And of course, he's just sitting there like it's no ones business._

_After an hour of meditation, Goten flew back to check on Bra. When he got there he came to an enraged Vegeta waiting on the front lawn_

**WARNING:**** CHAPTER IS SHORT! THERE IS NO NEED TO PANIC.**

**...(^ Like Vegeta^)...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: Vegeta's Happy Fun-Time<strong>

"Brat!" Vegeta spat, "You've just welcomed yourself to hell. Take a step in before I KILL YOU."

"Vegeta, I'm really sorry for what I did earlier, I was ju-"

Goten was cut off by Vegeta punching him in the stomach.

"Uh," Goten grunted, "I was just trying to explain why I was so angry earlier. There is no need to fight."

"Of course there is, Brat. You insulted me, then **tried** to attack me, then blinded me and ran off. Either you enjoy the getting beating, or you were scared of the Prince of All Saiyans!"

"Vegeta, I don't want to fight you."

"I don't want to fight you either, I want to beat you until you black out then slowly blast away your body, happily sending you into the afterlife," Vegeta said evilly.

"Vegeta, I already said this. I don't want to fight you."

"You wont be fighting, you'll be getting pulverized."

"Vegeta, please, no. I need to talk to Trunks."

Vegeta wasn't listening. By that time, he was already powering up to Super Saiyan.

"Brat! You will either fight back, or I will kill you! Your choice."

"Vegeta!" Goten said sternly, "I wont fight back!"

"Fine! I've always wanted to kill Kakarot, I guess his look-alike brat will do... For the moment," Vegeta said gruffly.

Vegeta flew at Goten, ready for an attack. Goten stood their in fear. Fear for the fact that he chose not to fight back.

'But I can defend myself. That doesn't count as fighting back,' he thought to himself.

Goten quickly crouched into a fighting stance and powered up to Super Saiyan, ready for the oncoming onslaught.

"Die, Brat!" Vegeta screamed as he flew at Goten with amazing speed.

When Vegeta got close enough to attack, he aimed a kick at Goten's head. Goten easily dodged the attack, but afterwards couldn't find Vegeta. Suddenly, Vegeta flew at Goten feet first from behind and kicked him in the back with both feet. Goten flew towards the building. Before he could hit the building, Vegeta phased beside him with an energy beam in each hand and gave him a deathly uppercut in the stomach while launching the energy blasts. With astounding accuracy, Vegeta launched three more energy balls at Goten. Goten regained his composure and stopped himself just in time to deflect the blasts. Vegeta flew at Goten again, this time with a good sum of energy in his hand. With one hand, Vegeta punched Goten, which Goten subsequently blocked. Vegeta then did a flip and kicked Goten to the ground. Screaming the words Final Flash, Vegeta brought his hands together and hurled a powerful, purple energy blast at Goten. Before Goten could do anything to deflect him, the blast hit him. As to make sure he got minimal damage from the deadly attack, Goten curled his legs up and crossed his arms across his chest. When the smoke went away, it was very easy to see a falling Goten plummet to the ground. Just as he was inches from the ground, Vegeta flew up and kicked his head, sending the now unconscious Goten three feet into the ground while also making a half-pipe-like indent in the ground.

Vegeta then walked slowly up to the unconscious body and said, "I told you that I'd kill you if you didn't fight back, Brat. Now look what you're making me do."

He gather a small but extremely strong ball of energy in his hand. Aiming at Goten's head, he got ready to fire when a easily recognizable voice screamed into the air, "Vegeta! What do you think you're doing! Don't kill Goten! What's wrong with you!"

"Woman, I told him that I'd kill him and that's what I'm doing! Now don't interfere."

"Don't you dare kill that child," Bulma said seriously, "if you do, you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life, mister."

"I don't care; I'll have the satisfaction of knowing that I killed Kakarot's Brat!"

"Fine! If you even touch him you get to sleep in the gravity room for the rest of you life... And I'll shut it off so you can't train!"

"Okay! Okay! I wont kill the Brat. What you just said was a glimpse of hell, Woman!" Vegeta said while walking away from Goten's unconscious body.

"Vegeta! Pick him up and carry him to the medical wing! Do you have any decency?" Bulma spat angrily, "He's like our second child for Dende's sake!"

"Woman, you are so fucking demanding! And no, he is not like our second child, Woman. Bra is our second child. This pile of shit is more like Kakarot's Brat who happens to be my Brat's best friend."

"Vegeta, you are absolutely impossible! You're cocky and full of yourself!"

"I'm cocky in more than one ways," Vegeta said seductively.

"Oh no, we are not doing that until Goten is in a healing chamber set to full recovery! He's gonna be in there for days because of this, do you realize that?" Bulma asked angrily.

"Shut up and move, Woman. I have to move this sorry excuse for a Saiyan, he's bleeding all over your 'Oh so precious' lawn" Vegeta said with his famous smirk.

"You know what Vegeta, I give up. You are the most inconsiderate person this planet has ever seen! Just bring Goten to the healing chamber before I deactivate the G.R."

"I'll bring the Brat there, but you have to promise me a little, something, afterwards."

"Yes, I'll get you that 'something' **after** you get Goten into the regeneration tank! Now go!"

With that, Vegeta flew into the house with an almost dead Goten in his arms. He walked calmly, as if he was carrying nothing, and went straight to the medical wing.

When he got there, the sliding doors opened up to laboratories and medical machines and gurneys, all bustling and moving with activities.

When the people heard the doors slide open, they turned their heads in acknowledgment, then noticed Vegeta standing in the doorway. Everyone quivered in fear.

"What would you like, Mr. Vegeta?" one of them asked.

"Heal this Brat, and fast! I wish to beat him again!" he spat in disgust.

"Yes, Sir; anything you want Mr. Vegeta," they said in terror.

Vegeta dropped Goten on the ground and proudly departed, head held high, chest out, the normal Vegeta walk.

"WOMAN! HE'S IN THERE. GIVE ME WHAT YOU PROMISED!" Vegeta roared.

"I will, just lower your voice. There's other people than you here," she replied.

Suddenly, with extreme speed, Vegeta whipped his arm out and grabbed Bulma, pulling her into a bear hug.

"Woman," he said in a whisper, "let's go upstairs and finish what we started."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3 - Vegeta's Happy Fun-Time<strong>

**I'd like to thank two people this time. Again, the godsend, DarkBelieverAnge for beta reading all of these chapters. I'd also like to thank Mrs. Gotenks for beta reading, too (if you like Dragon Ball Z stories about Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Goten; she's the author to go to. She's amazing.). **

* * *

><p><strong>I was gonna add a Lemon, but I wasn't in the mood at the time... Whatever, the juicy stuff can wait. ;) ... Not in the mood for a rant either... Oh well!<strong>

**Adios! ... For Now...**


End file.
